machikado_mazokufandomcom-20200214-history
Mikan Hinatsuki
BlueRay Concept Sketches |Height = 158cm Character Height Chart (5'2 ft) |Gender = Female |Affiliation = Light Clan |Occupation = Magical Girl Student |Birthday = November 3 |Debut-anime = Episode 7 Episode 8 |Debut-manga = Chapter 15 |Seiyū = Tomoyo Takayanagi}}Mikan Hinatsuki (陽夏木 ミカン Hinatsuki Mikan) is Momo Chiyoda's ally from the same Light Clan. She is a magical girl with an orange theme. Appearance Mikan has light tangerine colored hair. Her hair length is up to her shoulders. She has fair skin and has lime colored eyes. To the left of her hair, she has a bun and the rest of her hair flowing down. A small part of her bangs on her left and her right stand up, two in particular. Her bun is held by a green ribbon. Personality Mikan is a reliable girl. When she first meets Yuko Yoshida in Episode 8, Mikan tells her that she can rely on Mikan like a big sister. Although, this wasn't taken nicely, since Mikan thought Yuko was younger than her. Mikan is shown to be a Tsundere. If someone praises her for something, she will be flustered and she will reject the statement like "It's not like saying that will bring you any good!". Despite having told Momo to bow down to her and thank her, Mikan is very attentive about Momo, especially now that she is in a weak state. She also adores Momo, shown in Episode 8 as she is enthusiastically telling Yuko how cute it was that Momo used to do a twirling pose as she is transforming. Abilities Magical Girl Mikan's main weapon is a wooden crossbow. Her signature move is a lethal move named "Sunrise Arrow".Machikado Mazoku: Chapter 21.5 Extra Her navigator is a golden poison arrow frog named Michael who transforms to an arrow for her attacks and can kill with just a touch.Machikado Mazoku: Chapter 26.9 Extra, Introductions Curse Mikan has a curse wherein when her heartrate rises, either from happiness or anxiety, misfortune will befall the people around her. For this reason, she tries to keep her emotions in check, which is difficult because she is an easily excitable person. The curse was placed on her by her family, originally for her protection, but has grown to the point it cannot be undone. Trivia * Because of a past incident, Mikan has a curse of when she is too excited or nervous, she will cause misfortune to someone she is acquainted with. ** Despite bringing misfortune, Momo doesn't seem to mind being around Mikan. * Mikan likes clothes with open shoulder/sleeveless clothes. * Momo is obsessed with tangerines, she puts it on almost every food and or drink. Momo can't stand this about her. * Mikan is afraid of ghosts and scary stories. * Mikan moves out from Momo's house because her activities don't align well with Momo's. * Mikan once lived in Sakuragaoka City. * Her family is quite wealthy, owning a factory of a processed food company. * When Mikan and her family lived in Sakuragaoka, there was a time where their company didn't do well. Her father summons a demon to bind a contract with it to save the company, but this resulted in Mikan getting cursed. ** Sakura Chiyoda is the Magical Girl who resolved the demon incident, this is why she feels indebted to Sakura even if some of her curse effects still remain. ** After this incident, she and her family moves to another town and built another factory company. * A few years after Mikan and her family moved out, there was another incident that occured in the abandoned factory. This time, Sakura and Yuko's father Joshua solved it together, but this resulted in the factory becoming obliterated and was the reason Joshua was sealed into a tangerine box. ** The tangerine box that Joshua was sealed in is one of Mikan's family's factory production. * Mikan's hairstyle somewhat resembles Yoshiko Tsushima's from the anime Love Live. References Category:Characters Category:Light Clan Members